Rinny is the player
by derpwholikesaliens0
Summary: Rin X Len One-shot Lemon. Don't like don't read. M rated. Rin's the player, and Len's the tsundere.


New story! Rin X Len One-shot, a Lemon. Don't like don't read. Enough said, and please leave a review! Thanks!

 **Len POV**

UGH! That player is driving me nuts.

Hello? Well, as you can see, my current situation is driving me CRAZY! A GIRL player is after me. She's been rumored to have dated TEN guys at once. Now she's on me. I'm not smart enough to fall for someone with the likes of her!

"Hey Len-Kun~", a voice Cooed.

Shit.

 **Rin POV**

Len-Kun is so fun to play with. He's one of those really _cute_ geeky guys with glasses. Now, you probably know myy reputation as a "player". I wouldn't call it that. I'm just giving a "service" to the "lonlier" bunch of the school. That's really it. But honestly, I fell for Len-kun. He's really the only likeable guy, the others are all the same. Plus, his tsundere attitude, makes him much cuter~ Wait. There he is!

"Hey Len-Kun~", I said as I walked over to him. He looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"And what do YOU want?" he snapped at me, no to happy to see me.

I smiled and responded, "Can you come with me to my house?"

"So why do I need to go with you? I'm busy now, go play with one of your toys."

"Ouch Len-Kun, that hurt. But I've only got eyes for you."

 **Len**

 _"But I've only got eyes for you."_

I felt my heart beat. For _her_ of all people.

"Okay. I'll go", I replied. Wait WHAT? Why did I even-

"Alright!" she said while dragging me by my hand. Those words drew me in.

I have no impulse to stop her.

 **Time Skip, still Len POV**

We arrived at her home after a long walk. The weird thing was, she wasn't like her normal self. She seemed kinda nervous and made no attempts to flirt with me, and her face had no emotion, her bangs were covering her eyes,

"Nice house", I commented. I dunno, I had to break the ice some how.

She then grabbed my wrist, dragged me to her room and locked the door. Then she proceeded to pin me down on the bed.

 **Rin**

After pinning him to the bed, there was a clear light dust of pink on his face. He was blushing. I then forced my lips onto his, going into a deep, passionate, and very erotic feeling kiss. Our tongues intertwined and fought for dominance as Len let out a small moan.

I fulled of and then stroked the hardened mass in his pants. He moaned and let me know he wanted more. I've been practicing just for you Len. I love you. For real, I do.

I then unzipped his pants and pulled out his long hard cock. I put my mouth over it and sucked on it up and down. His moans grew loader and louder as I went faster until his climax.

 **Len**

I them came inter her mouth, and she had swallowed all of it. Then she put her ass up and said t me, "Do me from behind." I obeyed, and went to but my cock into her. I went slowly at first. I sped up, aroused at her moans as I was pounding her fairly quickly. "L-Len-Kun, I'm gonna cum soon!"

"Agh Rin, me too!" I shouted as we both climaxed together. But I wasn't finished. I pulled my cock out of her, as she was panting. Something lit in me. I realized that I wanted _more._

I positioned my cock over her ass and began to push in.

'L-Len-Kun, not in my- AH!" was her reaction to it going into her. I went faster continually pumping and going fast until I came in her a third time. I finally finshed. I pulled out to see cum dripping out of her ass and pussy, and a little left over in her mouth. I love her too...

 **Third Person**

Rin looked over at Len, and then proceeded to snuggle in his arms.

"Y'know Len, you're the only guy I love", said Rin.

"And ho do I know that's the truth?" questioned Len.

"By this".

She smashed her lips on his, in a sweet, innocent, and loving kiss. It was the only kiss that could come out of true love. They then pulled apart.

"Rin, I love you too. sorry about doubting you", said Len.

"No worries my dear, I forgive you", replied Rin.

And with that, the two snuggled together in Rin's bed to sleep for the night. Len's folks were not happy the next morning.

Fin~

How was it? Another crappy lemon right? Lol, anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks!-Derp~


End file.
